


Perfume

by DesertDraggon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Feelsy, M/M, Soft Porn, backalley hookups, no hurt only comfort, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: You better believe I fell in love with you,Dippin the pen again cause I want to claim you,I'll write the rules and you will sign your name,Ink dries, I cut ties so move quickly my dear--Perfume, by Shaed
Relationships: Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling In A Mood when this song came on and I couldn't help but think it suited these two somehow. Not normally something I would think of being about enemies to lovers but here we are-
> 
> Enjoy!

The wall behind him buzzed with the deep base of the club’s music. It had to be illegal how loud the music was, but he couldn’t deny how the rhythm helped calm his nerves. It wasn’t the first time Kenobi’s found himself in some dirty back alley, in a punkish style of clothes he found himself purchasing for himself more and more often, if only to wear for these meetings. A meeting in which his ‘partner’ was late for… again. He almost kicked off the wall to slink into the club and really lose his head in the music with a few drinks of Corellian Spirits, but a familiar chuckle from down the alley had him perking up. 

“You’re late.” 

“Come on ‘nobi… you know I’m always looking forward to our dates.” the smug look on Bane’s face as he crowded the jedi against the wall both worked to annoy and titillate Kenobi. Instead of embracing the closeness, Obi-Wan crossed his arms solidly, almost force pushing the other away. 

“They’re not dates… A date would be a dinner and a holo-flick, or a picnic in the city gardens… not-” he waves at the garbage piles littering the alley. “-meeting in this filth.” 

The bounty hunter glared flatly at Kenobi’s complaining. “Listen, Lord Kenobi-” the emphasis and sarcasm dripped on the faux title. “-Do you want to kriff, or not?” 

“Please, I’ve been waiting long enough.” 

\----

It wasn’t exactly what Bane had planned when he started this whole- thing. He couldn’t even remember why he and Kenobi had started meeting to begin with… information? Confronting the jedi on his bullshit moves as Hardeen? Whatever it was, it evolved into this… 

Pressing the shorter man to the bed of some shitty hotel, sliding his clothes off, revealing creamy scarred skin. Making his own marks where his previous bruises had faded. Marveling over how thick the hair on Kenobi’s chest was, how it led down to his rising cock. 

Cad couldn’t parse together what in the hell he was thinking, but he was captivated by the man, by making him moan, beg, call his name, scream for more. More. Always more. Hours they spent fumbling in the dark, and Cad was just as drunk as the touch starved jedi was.

“Cum for me Obi-Wan… come on… one more, for me darlin’.” Cad heaved, thrusting into the man under him as hard as he could, his long fingers wrapped around the jedi’s cock. Under him Kenobi lay, hands twisting in the covers and glazed eyes meeting his own before he finally came with a hoarse shout, dry this time. 

They were both far too tired to do much other than pull apart, only for Cad to flop down next to Obi-Wan, and curl against the Human. He wouldn’t have normally called himself a cuddler… especially not with a sweaty hot mess of a Human. But- he found the longer he stayed with Kenobi, the longer the jedi’s scent would linger… the scent of some flowery perfume. He couldn’t place it, something from some high society place. He wanted to drown himself in that scent- as he nosed Kenobi’s neck, his hand caressing the man’s cheek to bring him closer. 

He felt the force wrap around him, holding him firmly, closer. The first time that happened it scared the crap out of him, but with some blushing ginger fumbling over explaining how it was just something he did- Cad found himself liking it a whole lot more. 

“I need to go soon…” Obi-Wan sighed, a sadness in his tone.

“Well I guess I didn’t kriff you hard enough- if you’re able to run away.” the bounty hunter joked, earning a chuckle from Kenobi. 

“You’re clingy tonight.” 

“Shuttup. Can’t a man be a little greedy over his hot piece of jedi ass?” with that, Kenobi barked in laughter, shifting to get up. Cold air filled the space he was in and Cad reluctantly rose as well. 

“Well, this hot piece of ass needs to get back to work. Or did you forget we’re in the middle of a war… with each other.” the jedi pointed out as he pulled his underthings back on. Bane paused in pulling the leg back out of his pants to glare at the other. 

“I ain’t on nobody’s side, just the side with-” 

“With the most credits. Yes, yes. I’m aware.” 

“With you. Actually.” Cad couldn’t stop himself from angrily blurting out. They both went silent- skipping for a bit before continuing to dress. Kenobi was fully robed again, while Cad was purposefully taking his time to make sure every piece of his arsenal was where it should be. The jedi stood there silent for a moment, fixated on some empty space on the floorboards.

“What… what did you mean by that? On the side with me…” he asked, quiet, but keeping to a smooth tone. 

Cad mulled it over, sitting on the bed before deciding on how he’d say what he’d been meaning to for a while now. 

“I mean, I’m in your corner… if you ever need me.” he started, “I ain’t gonna stop being a bounty hunter- I ain’t gonna stop working odd jobs, but the separatists are off the menu now.” his red eyes met Kenobi’s, hoping he didn’t have to get flowery about the whole thing to make the man understand what he meant. That he was doing this for him. Because for the first time in a while- he needed something more than credits.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, practically gliding over to where Bane sat. He laid his hands on the Duros’ shoulders, sliding them gently up to cup the blue chitinous cheeks of the other. 

“I love you too-” he whispered, dipping down to kiss Cad, deep and full. The bounty hunter’s fingers slid into Kenobi’s hair, pressing him closer. 

Kenobi’s communicator bleeped, startling the two out of their bubble. 

A blush overtook Obi-Wan’s face as he pulled away, glancing at the dial on his gauntlet and sighing heavily when he saw who it was. “Anakin I swear- I let you have your alone time, but force forbid I get some.” he mumbled, glancing guiltily over to Bane. “I have to go.”

Cad laughed, his sharp teeth peeking through a grin. “Catch you later, jedi.” 

“Till next time, bounty hunter.” 

And then he was flitting out the door. 

And then it was quiet. 

Bane sighed, pulling his shirt on. He inhaled, the scent of Kenobi’s perfume still hung in the air.

He’d stay here a little longer… he could use a good night’s rest, anyways.


End file.
